The Dosadi Suite - Coda II: Free For All At Toulagai
by OrionXIII
Summary: The story of a single Dosadi fleet out-gunned 3:1. the Dosadi carrier group fights for its life against the Hydran carrier group, Klingon battleship force, and the Gorn's cruiser force. Rewritten with some additional material to tie in to Tales From The Dosadi Imperium (Fugue, Triad, Fulcrum). Story told by Colonel Jons about 10 years after the end of Fulcrum. (Minor Edits Guide)
1. Story Notes

The Dosadi Suite

Story Notes

This is actually a full book, broken into 5 cycles and 3 codas. The story is being told by a reporter – if you want to read things in order here's your table of contents:

Cycle 1 - Fugue

Prologue – Sets the stage.

The story of how a young human Star Fleet engineer meets and falls in love with a Dosadi Imperial Marine. Crosses the events of Coda 2, and 3. Minor appearance by Nurse Chapel.

Cycle 2 – Triad

Continues the story of Wilkes and Sooth, their struggles to have a child while dealing with the espionage intrigues of a Hydran Colonel. Minor appearances by CPT Kirk and CDR Spock.

Cycle 3 – Pivot

Continues the story of Wilkes and Sooth as they become involved in stopping a bio-weapon from being released on Earth under a flag of truce.

Coda 1 – Raid on Romulus

Details the events of the Dosadi raid that destroyed the Romulon capitol city.

Coda 2 – Free For All At Toulagai

Details the events of the first battle where Wilkes, Sooth and COL Jons first met – though on opposite sides.

Coda 3 – The Long Night

Details the events of the Dosadi assault on a Gorn battlestation to recover a defector.

Cycle 4 – Minuet

Tells the story Wilkes' and Sooth's daughter Heather's time at Starfleet Academy while she learns to be a Federation fighter pilot and a details a series of Cardassian atrocities.

Cycle 5 – Finale

Tells the story of Wilkes' and Sooth's son Corin, a Dosadi Special Forces Soldier and his rescue of a young Dosadi child after the Cardassians capture a critical Dosadi planet – and the Dosadi's attempt to retake the planet.

Epilogue – Wraps it all up for you.

End Notes & Acknowledgments – copyright and title information for song lyrics and thanks to the folks who've provided help and suggestions!

I would VERY much like any comments, suggestions, or reviews you would care to offer – positive or negative, even if it's just 'This didn't hook my interest'. Thank you for taking the time to read it!


	2. Chapter 1

_**CODA II**_

_**Free For All At Toulagai**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"_Diplomacy is the art of saying "Nice doggie" until you can find a rock."_

_- Will Rogers – Earth (Human)_

Captain Karmes sighed as he shifted his weight in the command chair. The bridge of the heavy cruiser _USS Hood _was, as always, functioning smoothly. The tactical plot on the main view screen showed the destroyer _USS Samurai_ and that Dosadi light cruiser he'd been...'escorting'...the _ISS Alisar_. He'd had just about all the guff he was gonna take from that overgrown fur-ball, orders or no orders.

Five minutes ago, the _Alisar_ had hailed the _Hood_ and informed Karmes that there was a major fleet action occurring in Federation space. Then, without so much as a 'please', he'd demanded that the Federation ships follow his vessel and provide assistance to his embattled countrymen (or would that be countrykitties?, Karmes thought to himself). Karmes didn't have any choice but to stay with the _Alisar_ as she accelerated to her maximum speed. Starfleet couldn't very well leave the _Alisar_ wandering about unescorted – allies or no. But he'd been sorely tempted.

As they raced towards the altercation, his communications officer had been able to tell him some of the basics from intercepts: That idiot Gorn Admiral T'Skay had evidently been making a few 'dead cat' jokes at an Embassy party in the Federation sector of Toulagai. The Dosadi ambassador, showing typical control had immediately attacked him. Things had degenerated from there. The Gorn, 8' tall and looking like a tyrannosaur with bug-eyes were also Federation allies as well as being friendly with the Klingons and Hydrans. Trying to defuse this situation was going to take some delicacy. As he was trying to puzzle out what to do, his thoughts were interrupted by his comm officer again.

"Sir, incoming message from Admiral Noguchi at Starbase 6."

"On the main screen, Lieutenant." This should be good, he thought. Noguchi was a very professional officer and usually good for some extra information about missions. There was an initial burst of interference and then Admiral Noguchi's face appeared. He was clearly NOT happy. "Captain Karmes," he began without any of the usual pleasantries,

"You and the _Samurai_ are to immediately accompany the _ISS Alisar_ to the starbase at Toulagai. Once there, you are to engage the following ships of the Klingon Imperial Fleet: The battleship _Reaver_, the light cruiser _Devisor_, and the corvettes _Deceit_ and _Assassin."_

Karmes wondered why so much Klingon heavy metal was at Toulagai. Things had been fairly peaceful between the Federation and the Klingons lately, but that was still a lot of firepower. And now he was going to be shooting at them – except a heavy cruiser and a destroyer weren't much of a match for a battleship, a light cruiser, and two corvettes!

Noguchi was still talking. "Be advised that also present are the following units of the Royal Hydran Navy: the carrier _Kingdom, _the light cruiser_ Succession_, and the heavy frigates _Horval_ and _Hydrus. _Gorn Fleet elements engaged are the heavy cruiser _Tyrannus, _destroyer _Tooth_, and the corvettes _Honor_ and _Confederacy._

The above units are engaged against the following ships of the Dosadi Romulon Assault Fleet: The assault carrier _Delos_, the command destroyer _Shagrat_, heavy destroyer _Dosin_, and their escorting corvettes, _Nareth_ and _Lavet Cair_.

You will proceed to Toulagai at best possible speed and engage ONLY the Klingon elements. You are NOT under ANY circumstances to fire at any Hydran, Gorn, or Dosadi ships. If possible, place yourself to protect ships of these peoples and anyone firing at them, including the Dosadi."

Karmes' jaw was hanging open. Stunned, he asked "What the hell happened?"

Noguchi looked upset. "That isn't any of your concern, Captain. You are to use all available speed. I needn't remind you how critical these alliances are to the Federation. Do not do _anything, _no matter how tiny to upset them And most especially no jokes."

Johnson, the _Hood's_ navigator asked, "Jokes?"

Noguchi pounced, "Yes! JOKES! Humor! Don't even crack a SMILE!"

"Uh..yes, sir. Understood, sir."

"Noguchi out." and he cut the connection, vanishing without even waiting for a reply.

At Toulagai, the four fleets had already squared off. Admirals Kremble, T'Skay, and Drake of the Hydran, Gorn, and Klingon fleets respectively, had assembled their battle plans. They were in three sections, line abreast some 750,000 km away from the maneuvering Dosadi ships and closing fast. Admiral T'Skay spoke with the Hydran commander, "If we can just keep that Klingon in line with us, the Dosadi don't stand a chance. We've got them out-gunned almost 3:1."

Kremble stood up. She asked, "Why does the Klingon worry you?"

T'Skay made a face. And when what looks like a bad-tempered dinosaur makes a face, it definitely has an impact. "He's an inexperienced political appointee that hasn't the foggiest idea what he's doing. He's got no experience even with a single ship, much less a fleet action. And those Dosadi are so damn tricky..."

Fleet Captain Nolin was also giving his final orders. His staff was sitting around him in the tight hexagonal bridge of the assault carrier _Delos_. These ships are fast, heavily armed, and dangerous. However, the _Delos_ was the third the Dosadi had built – and the only one surviving. Because they were so dangerous, they tended to attract a lot of unhealthy attention from enemy forces. He issued his initial orders, "The carrier force will break right at 045 mark 315 and launch the initial fighter strike at 300,000 km. Immediately after launch, we'll pivot right to 090 mark 045 and launch the assault with Red Wing and half of White Wing. Keep the other half in reserve. _Shagrat_ and _Dosin_ will accelerate to .8C and move left at 270 mark 0. After 50,000 km, spin right 180 degrees in the plane and cross past us – try to get the Gorn to follow you. Then, cut left to 000 in the plane and charge the Klingon battle group. We'll signal weapons release. That Klingon's inexperienced and we can press him until he breaks. If we can get the Gorns to cut across their formation and the Klingons to cut across them, the confusion should let us break them all into tiny little pieces."

Like most fleet actions, the initial maneuvering was uneventful. Crews at this level were simply too skilled to fall for simple feints. But like an intricate game of tri-dimensional chess, there were layers within layers and traps within traps. What looked simple could often turn out to have a nasty surprise hidden within it. The Gorn, following their battle plan didn't bother chasing the two destroyers, but cut straight towards the carrier. LCDR Delac, the Green Wing commander sat in his F-14 _Tomcat_ waiting for launch. As usual, there was a lot of chatter about who was gonna blow up what. No matter the species, nor the time-period fighter pilots were all alike. If anything, space fighter pilots were even more egotistical and crazed than their ancient planet-bound ancestors. The tiny ships were tough, fast, and maneuverable, but one solid hit from a starship's regular weapons battery would turn them into nothing more than an elegant spray of sub-atomic particles. The Dosadi were well known as aggressive and highly skilled pilots – and in this battle they had a definite edge in fighters. The Hydran _Sting _fighters weren't up to the same level as the Dosadis' Federation-supplied _Tomcats, Hornets,_ and _Thunderbolts,_ and their pilots were considerably less experienced.

Finally the launch order came through and the tiny fighters were fired out of their launch tubes much like a torpedo, the acceleration unnoticeable as the little ships' gravity compensators kept the pilot from being turned into jam from the g forces. As he began scanning the enemy fleets he heard someone curse over the open channel, "Eleth! You can see them from HERE!" He checked his scopes to be sure that the second half of his squadron was deploying properly and ignored the young pilot's comment. His silence would be more eloquent than any rebuke.

The three flights spread into a sort of pincer, His group as the lower with the other half of Green Wing making the upper portion. three F-18 _Hornets_ of White Wing and six A-10 _Thunderbolts_ of Red Wing were coming straight up the middle. As they closed to within 80,000 km, they could easily see the bulk behind the big Klingon battleship. It made an easy target. The destroyer group and the other half of Green Wing fired their missiles and torpedoes and continued to close the distance. Delac held his group's fire until they were within 20,000 km and added their own weapons to the spray of death headed for the battleship. "Break!" he called and all the fighters spun in place and powered their way back to their carrier.

Watching on his sensors, he couldn't believe his eyes. The Klingons, with enough anti-drone power to stop a drone wave from every ship his fleet possessed were breaking formation! They were cutting across the heart of the enemy fleet – AWAY from his ship!


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Chaos is a name for any order that produces confusion in our minds_

_- George Santayana – Earth (Human)_

Aboard the Klingon flagship, their Admiral had panicked. Despite his officer's assurances that they could track and deal with the hundreds of blinking red lights cutting quickly across the hexagonal grid showing the space around their battle group, all he saw was death. All the lines were closing rapidly with his ships and none of his ships had fired yet. His battle manager tried to calm him down, "Sir! Courage!" he was disgusted. "Our close in defenses are designed to work close-in..Sir! There is no need to..." The captains of the two corvettes were even more disgusted, considering breaking orders and attacking on their own, but that was simply not the Klingon way. A warrior people who made the Dosadi look calm, the Klingons loved any sort of challenge. As Admiral Drake issued his orders to turn away from the closing missiles, his view screen came to life with Admiral T'Skay's enraged visage.

"What are you DOING you IDIOT?!" he hissed "Stay in formation!"

Drake, terrified at the complicated tactical plot he really didn't understand shouted back "I can't, you fool! I've got hundreds of drones and two plasma torpedoes targeted on me! I cannot allow this ship to be disabled!"

"That's what your fucking corvettes are for, you ass!"

"There's too many of them! They're too close!" T'Skay could see his nerve break, "Emergency stop! Eject the wild weasel!" he cried out.

"NO! Damn you!" T'Skay yelled. He broke the connection and set about trying to save his own fleet. The giant _Reaver _and the _Devisor _both slammed on the brakes and ejected shuttlecraft. The two corvettes, confused by the sudden maneuver began trying to figure out where they were supposed to be now. The _Deceit _swung straight down and away from the imposing bulk of the motionless _Reaver_. Her captain was damed if he was gonna try and stay close to that idiot. The _Assassin_ spun first right, then left, then charged into the heart of the drones, trying to shoot them all down as that was what the little ships were designed to do. Nobody had told _him_ about the wild weasels currently attracting all of the seeking weapons. The first weapons began to slam into the fleet as dodging ships cut across the flight path of the powerful weapons, allowing them to re-acquire the ship instead of the electronic bait of the shuttlecraft. The explosions rattled Klingon shields, but did little else. When the two mid-sized Type-S plasma torpedoes the _Shagrat_ had fired exploded on the little wild weasel near the _Devisor_, they actually had to drain batteries to reinforce their shields.

All around them, captains tried to maneuver their ships around the sudden obstacles as well as the seeking weapons that nobody now knew where they were targeted. Several Klingon and Gorn fighters, unable to dodge quickly enough were caught in the drone wave or the explosion of nearby torpedoes and were destroyed. The neat formation was a shambles.

After recovering her fighters, the _Delos_ carrier group turned left and moved to join back up with the _Shagrat _ and the _Dosin_, The Gorn and Hydrans, still mobile but no longer in formation turned after them. They were closing rapidly on the destroyers which were running slowly after launching the two powerful plasma torpedoes.

Aboard the _Dosin_, Captain Falos came to a decision. The _Dosin_ was brand new – a replacement for the original _ISS Dosin_ which was destroyed at Romulus with glory to her name forever more. The enemy fleets, unmolested, would close to within 40,000 km of the _Delos_. That was much too close – especially from the rear. He studied the large solid hologram that made up the center of the hexagonal bridge of the heavy destroyer. The points and shadowy vector lines indicating ships, weapons, courses, speeds, and likely paths looked like a skein of yarn that had been scrambled. He turned to his helmsman.

"Everett, come about 180 mark 00 and prepare to fire." The _Dosin_ rolled up above the plane of battle on her back, and dove back at a slow, deliberate speed. She was now between the carrier group and the Gorn fleet. "Sareth, open a channel to the commander of that corvette..."

When the Gorn captain's reptilian face appeared, he signaled his weapons officer and screamed "DIIIEEEE!" Phasers, disruptors, and photon torpedoes arced across the gap between the two ships. The tiny _Honor_ fired back with all she had, joined by supporting fire from the heavy cruiser _Tyrannus. _However, a corvette is no match for the firepower of a heavy destroyer. Her number six shield folded under almost immediately as she attempted to roll away from the charging Dosadi ship and the impact of the heavy weapons shredded her from nose to tail.

As the _Dosin_ swept close over the burning, shaking corvette, she continued to engage the destroyer _Tooth. _The Gorn fleet's return fire annihilated the _Dosin's_ forward shield and tracked across her. In seconds, the formerly blue-grey hull was a smoking ruin, her left weapons pod hanging limply, belching atmosphere and flame.

Wilkes whispered to Sooth, "That's the pod where M'Ralin's parents were stationed."

Jons was still talking, "Her primary hull was nearly severed in two. All auxiliary power was out and the warp engines had holes blown completely through them with bright arc-light flashes of energy spitting out of them. But, as Captain Falos had gambled, they didn't dare hit him again. His ship was too badly damaged and a heavy destroyer exploding in the middle of the tightly packed Gorns would be a disaster. He sat in the middle of his smoke filled bridge and wondered what was happening outside. The holographic display was out, several bridge stations were on fire and most of the sensor pods were completely blown off the hull. It would take time before damage control teams could restore her ability to move at all, much less fight. But the Gorns were out of firepower for a while and no longer closing with the _Delos_.

The _Shagrat_, her torpedoes now re-energized began a sweeping left turn and fired at the now scattering Gorns. The _Delos_ and her escorts begin rapid-firing drones at them to encourage their confusion. Finally, their formation was so disrupted as to be out of the fight for another few minutes. Fleet Captain Nolin turned his attention to the as yet unmolested Hydrans. Their carrier had yet to launch any fighters.

Although three of the A-10 _Thunderbolt_s from Red Wing were still busy harassing the motionless Klingons, his _Tomcat_ fighters from Green Wing were all rearmed and available. As he was planning how best to deal with the Hydrans, his sensor officer shouted "Captain! The _ISS Alisar_, the _USS Hood_, and _USS Samurai_ have just left warp! They signal that they will engage the Klingons!"

At the mention of her dead mate's _Thunderbolt's_ attack on the Klingons so many years ago, Corin leaned in to Eletha and gave her a quick Dosadi kiss. Ceena was paying rapt attention as Jons continued his story:

"Excellent." he licked his chops. Two cruisers and a destroyer against a battleship, a cruiser and two corvettes wasn't exactly equal odds, but the Klingons had already been battered and were confused. He could ignore them from here on out. "Launch Green Wing and the second half of White Wing. Have them concentrate on the carrier. Let the Hydrans close to 60,000 km then do a high-energy turn and fire everything we've got at them. Have the _Nareth_ and the _Lavet Cair_ hold their fire until they close with targets of opportunity. How long until the _Shagrat_ rejoins the formation?"

"Two minutes, sir" the combat controller responded. "_Dosin_ is making best speed at course 110 mark 090. She's at least under control again. Mostly. Heavy casualties though, particularly her weapons crews."

The sensor officer interrupted, "Sir. The Hydran frigate _Hydrus_ just released eight type-F torpedoes." Nolin looked at the wavering red spheres racing towards his ship.

"Slow to .18C and prepare to release a wild weasel. Execute a high-energy turn and fire all phasers from the _Delos_ and _Shagrat_ at the carrier _Kingdom_ and all torpedoes at that frigate on my mark. She'll be low on energy"

"The carrier is launching a full fighter strike." the sensor officer spoke again.

"Send White Wing after them. Have Green Wing go for the carrier...FIRE!" The fleet's powerful phasers and torpedoes tore the heavy frigate into pieces. She began to drift, hanging at a broken angle and burning, out of the plane of battle, spinning slowly. The _Kingdom_, much better able to defend herself, took minor damage. Their return volley didn't even scratch the _Delos_.

However, the Hydran ships were now releasing clouds of plasma torpedoes, the ugly red balls of energy swarming towards the big Dosadi carrier – and she was now powerless to defend against them. She maneuvered in a tight spiraling climb, spreading the hits across all six shields. Damage control teams raced to repair the hits as the big ship shuddered slightly from the leak-through. Shields three, four, and five covering her entire rear half had collapsed.

The little _Nareth_ cruised up to the Gorn destroyer _Tooth,_ still recovering from the _Dosin's_ action, and reduced her to a smoking ruin. The corvette was designed for close-in defense against seeking weapons and her large numbers of gatling point-defense phasers tore through the _Tooth's_ unprotected hull like a chainsaw on soft pine. Much like the _Hydrus_, the _Tooth_ was out of control and burning. Her bridge was a burning hole in the hull and her weapons systems and ability to navigate were gone. With her engines unbalanced, she began to spin across the plane of battle like a top.

The gallant _Lavet Cair_, her sensors fully engaged with attacking the relatively gigantic _Kingdom_ failed to detect six Hydran anti-ship missiles launched from the light cruiser _Succession _until they were almost upon her. With her weapons discharged from her bold attack, there was nothing her captain could do but watch them race in. Her shield was destroyed immediately and the remaining missiles impacted on his vessel with thunderous explosions. Most of the damage was confined to the right warp engine, but both weapons pods were seriously damaged. He began desperately trying to put some distance between himself and the Hydran fleet.

Aboard the carrier _Kingdom_, Admiral Kremble wondered why she had to get saddled with an incompetent Klingon officer. Klingons were normally a real asset in a fight. She watched her battle-sphere showing the combat raging around her vessel. The Dosadi _Thunderbolt _assault-fighters had almost destroyed the heavy frigate _Horval_ without loss. "

Tir whispered to Ceena "That's when my dad was killed. One of the _Thunderbolts_ shot straight into his battle station." She squeezed his hand, listening to Jons' story.

"The Dosadi _Hornet_ fighter groups were exterminating the last of her _Sting _fighters with almost no damage to themselves and the Dosadi captains seemed to have no sense of self-preservation. A CORVETTE had attacked her, taking up most of her defensive fire and energies. Three of the Federation-designed _Tomcat_ fighters were rolling in on an attack course and she had nothing with which to stop them. Two of her heavy frigates were crippled, her air wing was destroyed and her flagship was damaged and defenseless. The _Succession_ was the only ship she had left that could fight effectively and she desperately needed to recharge weapons and batteries. She issued the order to disengage. To hell with T'Skay and his dead cat jokes!

Meanwhile, the forgotten Klingons had their hands full of Federation and Dosadi cruisers. The initial weapons exchanges had crippled the corvettes _Assassin_ and _Deceit, _ drastically reducing the Klingon's ability to deal with seeking weapons. The _Devisor_ had been damaged and the forward shield on the _Reaver_ – by far the most powerful shield in the entire battle – had been almost destroyed. In return, Drake had managed to put a few dings on the hull of the _Alisar_. As he swung the _Devisor_ and _Reaver_ around to try to deal with the two Federation vessels, his battle manager reported that the Hydrans were warping out, badly mauled. The Dosadi were still fully functional with only two damaged vessels – The _Dosin_ and the _Lavet Cair_.

Moments later, he added the bad news that the Gorns were also retreating, taking with them the smoking ruins of a corvette and the destroyer _Tooth_. The _Tyrannus_ had been seriously damaged as well. Repeated attacks by Dosadi fighters and seeking weapons from the _Delos_ and _Shagrat_ had been more than she could deal with. Suddenly, his battle display was nearly empty. Just his few ships and five enemy vessels and 18 fighters. Vector and course lines began curving around towards him as he attempted to take the two crippled corvettes under tow. Three of the hated _Thunderbolts_ were racing towards him as well. There was no way he was going to sit here and take this.

Fifteen minutes later, the _Hood_ reported back to Starfleet Command.

"What's the damage, Karmes?" Noguchi demanded. He was obviously braced for the worst.

"My vessels are undamaged. The _ISS Alisar_ has some light damage. The heavy destroyer _Dosin_ has sustained heavy damage but is now able to navigate under her own power. The corvette _Lavet Cair_ was also heavily damaged, but has since regained full navigational control and some weapons. Gorn casualties are as follows: _Tyrannus:_ damaged. She'll need to spend a couple of weeks in space dock before going out again. _Tooth _and_ Honor _are both crippled, possibly beyond repair.

"The Hydrans took somewhat heavier damage. The _Kingdom_ was lightly damaged, but her entire air wing was destroyed. Both heavy frigates _Horval_ and _Hydrus_ were nearly destroyed. _Succession_ was undamaged.

"The Klingons escaped with slightly less damage – Both corvettes badly crippled and the _Devisor_ was lightly damaged." He braced himself for the verbal explosion to come after giving this report.

Noguchi looked stunned. "What about the Dosadi Air Wing?"

"No damage. The _Delos_ took very light damage."

"What the hell happened, Karmes?!"

He sighed, "The Klingon Admiral Drake broke formation and stopped right in front of the rest of the fleet. His ships were out of the entire battle until we engaged him. At that point, the _ISS Dosin_ charged the combined fleet at close range, crippling one ship and damaging another and scattering the Gorns and separating them from the Hydrans. The confusion from those events was all it took for the Dosadi to engage them as individual elements and defeat them in detail. They never operated as a cohesive fleet. Each group did well enough, but no one battle group was a match for the firepower the Dosadi could bring to bear. Furthermore, the Dosadi were masters at utilizing their shields. Virtually every ship they had lost almost all six shields. The vast majority of enemy fire was absorbed, deflected, or decoyed away."

"You didn't fire on anyone but the Klingons?"

"No sir. We were only engaged for a few minutes before the Gorns, Hydrans, and Klingons all disengaged."

"Christ. Return to your escort duties. Get the _Alisar_ back where she belongs ASAP. Noguchi out." Again, the Admiral cut the connection without any of the traditional courtesies. Captain Karmes sat back in his chair. They were going to have his head examined when the full report and the sensor logs from the Starbase got back to Starfleet Command. It had surely been an exciting show for the crews aboard the Starbase. A major fleet-action nearly within orbit was a rare thing. Especially when they weren't shooting at YOU."

As Jons finished his story, Corin said, "_Hood_ reported that we took no damage to our fighter groups? Boy did they get _that _one wrong. Almost all of them were damaged to some degree or another and one of the _Thunderbolts_ was essentially destroyed."

Jons said, "Ah, but remember, the _Hood_ was tied up with the Klingons and had no way to know that level of detail. Their sensors showed all your fighters recovering. It's difficult to assess enemy casualties. I would bet that your commanders did not know that almost 200 of my Marines were killed aboard-ship. That was...a very bitter day."

Smiling at Ceena and Tir, who were still holding hands, he continued, "Fortunately, people are sometimes able to get past the need for vengeance and see the value in peoples who were once their enemy."

Captain Stone said, "I've studied the _Hood_ and the _Samurai's_ engagement with the Klingons. Captain Karmes was a brilliant tactician."

Jons smiled, "I never actually met Captain Karmes. The closest I came was some time later when he was responsible for Captain Kamov and the _Yorktown_ detaining me at Toulagai over a...misunderstanding."

Wilkes rolled his eyes, "Is that what you call that, Colonel?"

Angie laughed, "I've read the reports from the _Yorktown_ over that, Colonel. It is the only time that one Federation starship has boarded and captured another." She looked at Sooth. "I bet you didn't know that Captain Kamov's report was very complimentary towards you, Sooth."

Surprised, she said, "Are you kidding? He read me the riot-act when Wilkes and I reported to him. I had to bring Lieutenant Wu with me and Wilkes brought Lieutenant Roberts. He was SO mad. I think he would have thrown us both in the brig if he could have. Some of the things he said to Wilkes!"

"I think he had calmed down when he wrote it. It was a very straightforward analysis of your tactics and conduct. He noted that after your initial failure to communicate with his crew you made a number of attempts that were all rebuffed. He also said you were extraordinarily creative and disciplined and that he was grateful that you and your team were well-trained enough that your shots were not lethal."

"Huh! I didn't know that."

Eletha was cuddling her two newest kits, Corin's sons. At four years-old, they were well past being weaned, but starting to yawn at all of the stories. The rest of the group had started a number of discussions over people's various roles in the two battles and someone had lit a stick of incense in memory of the dead.

Little Nollos, always one of the quietest of Sooth's and Wilkes' kits had been sitting with her brother Rollin, listening to the stories. She asked, "Was that the battle where mother and father both almost died at the same time?"

Captain Stone cocked an eyebrow at Wilkes, "Almost died? What's this?"

"Angie, it was pretty awful. No, Nollos, that battle was a few months later at Airdrie."

Stone said, "Airdrie? You never told me you were at Airdrie. That's a required study at the Academy now, did you know that? The _ISS Dinen_'s defense against the phaser cannon and the oh my god. Sooth, was that YOU in the ballroom fight? You're a legend!"

Jons spoke up, "I'm not sure M'Lady would care much for that particular tale. Although it _was_ when we first met, though informally of course."

Sooth smiled at him, "No, it's OK Jons. It was a long time ago. I almost never have the nightmare any more. And I AM sorry about crushing your skull."

Jons dipped his head in respect, but he was smiling.

Captain Stone just stared at them both with her mouth hanging open. "Wilkes, _YOU_ almost died too?"

"There was a fire in the launch bay." He shuddered. He still had his nightmare a few times a year. "I was trying to keep it out of the ready-locker and the hull blew out. I got lucky. I got blown by one of our fighters on recovery and the gunner was quick enough to snag me with a grappler. Most of my skin was burned off along with one of my lungs and one of my friends was killed right in front of me and my best friend" he looked at Corin "was badly injured.

"I was the one who transported Sooth onto the battlestation. I'm the one who dumped her in front of over a dozen Gorn Marines." Sooth put her hand on his and nuzzled his ear, whispering something the others could not hear.

Nollos asked, "Jons, would you tell us _that _story too? Mother and father don't talk about it very much."

Captain Stone said, "I'd enjoy it as well if you're not too tired, Colonel. You seem to have an inside track on summarizing these things. You should write a book!"

Heather piped up, "That's because he's a spy!"

He smiled as most of the guests chuckled, "Thank you, Captain. Perhaps I shall."

Marin grinned as well, "I've been telling him he should do so for years. There are many possibilities inherent in telling tales both in print and in the more popular entertainments. And with the current market for true-adventure stories in the Federation, it could be very profitable."

The Colonel looked at Wilkes and Sooth, "Shall I tell the tale? I can understand if it is not one you would care to hear."

Wilkes said, "No, it's OK. I can deal with it. I've tended to avoid anything on that fight for years. It's about time I learned what was going on outside of our little piece."

Jons said, "Very well. As you're aware, this battle has been well documented and studied throughout the main space-faring nations. Admiral T'Skay, the Gorn admiral at both Toulagai and Airdrie became something of a friend of mine. Perhaps one day I'll be able to introduce you. In any case...My tale begins the night the Dosadi arrived at Airdrie...


End file.
